


Wish You Were Mine | Tom Holland

by deanmonreigns



Category: British Singers RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, Heartbreak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22932031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: — Tom Holland jealous of y/n bc she’s seeing a guy (maybe one of his friends? Idk), they argued and in the middle of the fight, he kisses her with passion (cheesy, I know) and declares his feelings for her -AnonPairings: Tom Holland x Reader, Harry Styles x ReaderFeaturing: Harry Styles, Your Makeup artist, Harrison Osterfield, Tom Holland, Y/n (Reader).Summary: Tom finally tells y/n how he feels about her. But does she feel the same way.WARNINGS: drama, angst, so grab them tissues, kissing, cheating, Jealous!Tom, nothing to life-threatening, everyone’s hearts get broken, Tom being a little asshole.Word Count:1269NOTE: I added Harry Styles, cause I’m kind of a hoe for harry. Anyways sorry this took forever
Relationships: Harry Styles & Reader, Harry Styles & Y, Harry Styles/Original Female Character(s), Harry Styles/Reader, Harry Styles/You
Kudos: 10





	Wish You Were Mine | Tom Holland

also, find this fic on [watty](https://www.wattpad.com/843667152-%F0%9D%90%82%F0%9D%90%84%F0%9D%90%8B%F0%9D%90%84%F0%9D%90%81-%F0%9D%90%88%F0%9D%90%8C%F0%9D%90%80%F0%9D%90%86%F0%9D%90%88%F0%9D%90%8D%F0%9D%90%84%F0%9D%90%92-wish-you-were-mine-ft-harry-styles) & [tumblr](https://halsteadrhodes.tumblr.com/post/611169845572141056/wish-you-were-mine-tom-holland-ftharry-styles)

Toms jaw clenched as he watched you throw your head back. The corner of your eyes were crinkled. Nose scrunching slightly. As you laughed at something Harry had told you. Tom's eyes narrowed, as he watched Harry pull you on top of his lap. Pressing a kiss against your neck. Toms grip on his drink tightened. His eyes narrowing into slits, as you wrapped your arms around Harry’s neck. He wanted to go over toward the two of you and drag you away from Harry. Or kiss you right in front of Harry, then drag you away. Either one.

He was sick of watching you hook up with other guys, that wasn’t him. It broke his heart every time when he saw you with a new guy. He just wished you would feel the same way he feels. He wished you would look at him the way you look at Harry.

He really couldn’t blame Harry for being handsy. He would do the same too if you were his girl. But you weren’t, and he was so damn jealous of Harry of any guy really. That should be him, touching you like that, that should be him making you laugh, it should be him that you are with not Harry. Not any other man.

A voice next to him dragged him out of his thoughts.

“Dude, you need to get over her. Hook-up with another girl.” Harrison slurred out every word. Sitting next to his best friend. While your mua sat on the other side of Tom. Twirling her straw around. The ice clinking against the side of the glass.

“Shut up.” Tom grumbled. Gripping his glass of beer even tighter. His knuckles turning white.

“I think they are adorable.” Your mua spoke. Looking at the two of you, dreamily. The look she received from Tom wasn’t a pleasant look.

“He is only using her. He is only going to break her heart.” Tom grunted out. Still glaring at Harry.

Harrison and your mua gave each other a look, both of their eyebrows raised.

“He is a bad influence on her.” Tom ranted.

“How so?” Your mua asked him.

“Well, he parties, smokes, drinks, she doesn’t need that in her life.” Tom stated.

“Sure, sure, you’re just saying that because you are jealous.” Your mua sing sang. Taking a sip of her drink smugly.

“Shut up.” Tom snapped. Jaw clenching even tighter. His teeth clenching together.

“Tom, you need to face it, she’s not in love with you, man. She only sees you as a friend. I’m saying this as your friend, move on from her. I’m worried about you..” Harrison spoke out. Tom snapped his head towards Harrison glaring daggers at him.

“I don’t want anyone but her.” Tom snapped. Eyes narrowing at Harrison. Harrison raised his hands in mock surrender.

“Don’t you think if y/n and you were meant to be, the two of you would have been together by now?” Harrison spoke. Making Tom clench his fists.

Rage coursing through his veins. How dare Harrison try and make him move on from you. He should be encouraging him to finally admit his feelings to you.

Tom gave Harrison a deadly glare for a second or so. Just as he was about to yell at him, he felt arms wrap around his waist. A warm body pressing against his.

“Hey, Tommy, I haven’t seen you all night.” You slurred out. peering your head over his shoulder. Giving him a drunken smile.

“Well, now you’ve seen me.” Tom snapped at you. Making your eyebrows furrow. While your forehead creased.

Tom got out of your grasp. Standing up abruptly. Then storming off. Leaving you standing there shocked and confused. _Did you do something wrong? What was his problem? You thought to yourself._

Your attention snapped towards Harrison and your mua. They both gave you meek smiles, making you even more confused.

“I’m gonna go check on him.” You spoke slowly. Slightly sobering up. They both nodded their heads. You turned around, missing them both shake their heads.

You made your way through the crowd. Trying to locate Tom. Just as you were about to lose all hope, you spotted him leaning against the hallway. His lips pressed into a thin line.

“What was that about Tom? What’s wrong?” You asked. Walking up to him, you stood in front of him. Giving him a stern look. Eyebrows arched. Hands-on hips.

Tom rolled his eyes in annoyance. Pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Nothing, why don’t you go back to your perfect boyfriend, you’ve been spending so much time with.” Tom hissed out. Your concerned expression dropped into a look of annoyance. You rolled your eyes.

“Seriously, Tom, your jealous of me spending time with my boyfriend. So, mature.” You grumbled. Glaring at him.

“You are like a whole different person when you have a boyfriend. You ditch me to spend time with them. Then come crying back to me when they break your heart. We both know they are just flings not boyfriends.” Tom snapped. Jaw clenching.

“Wow, let it all out, Tom.” You scoffed out. You wanted to slap him so hard. But settled on giving him a death glare.

“Do you even care about our friendship at all? Because you seem to spend a lot of time with Harry instead of me. You cancel our plans to spend time with your perfect boyfriend, don’t text or call me anymore. We hardly hang out anymore.” Tom ranted.

“Grow up, Tom, it’s called being in a relationship. I am so sorry; you are jealous of me spending more time with my boyfriend. If you were a true friend, you would support my relationship with Harry. Not being jealous.” You fumed out. Giving him a death glare.

Tom suddenly cupped the side of your face with both his hands. Lowering his face towards yours. His lips capturing yours. Kissing you with so much passion it startled you for a second. You quickly came to your senses. Putting your hands on his chest and pushing him off you. His back hit the wall with a thud. Startling him. His heart hammering against his rib cage.

“What the hell, Tom?” You snapped. Bringing your fingers to your tingling lips, giving him an icy glare.

“I’m jealous, because, I love you, y/n, so much. I can’t stand him having all your attention. I can’t stand you being his, and not mine. It should be me making you feel adored. You make me feel some kind of way.” Tom confessed. Giving you hopeful eyes.

“Oh.” You replied. Feeling slightly dazed.

“I knew it.” Another deep voice spoke. Making your heart rate increase rapidly. You snapped your head in the direction of where the voice came from.

“Harry…” You whimpered out. Tears gathering in your eyes. Harry shook his head from side to side. Tears falling from his eyes. Looking at you with a hurt expression. It broke your heart. He quickly turned around. Walking away from you.

“Harry.” You called out. Going to follow Harry, but a hand gripped your forearm. Stopping you.

You span around to face Tom. Glaring at him.

“Let me go, Tom.” You demanded. Through clenched teeth.

“Y/n…” Tom started to say, only for you to cut him off.

“I can’t, Tom. I love Harry not you. If we were meant to be, we would have been by now.” You snapped at him. Tom let go of you. Eyes welling up with tears. Giving you a hurt expression. Once he let go, you turned around. Running after Harry. Leaving Tom heartbroken…


End file.
